


A Magic Lesson

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [42]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Magic, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Magnus teaches Max his first spell.





	A Magic Lesson

“So you’re staying then?”  
“Oh yeah I’m not leaving. I even made popcorn.’  
“Can Aunt Cat please stay Daddy?”

How could he say no to Max. “Fine you can stay. Just no comments this is his first lesson.”

“Fine I promise I won’t backseat teach.”

“Okay Max are you ready for your first lesson?”  
He’d promised Max that when he turned 6 he would start teaching him his first spells. Max had already made up a few on his own, but now that Rafe was training more he and Alec wanted Max to be safe in case something happened.  
“Alright Max the first spell I’m going to teach you is how to make yourself appear without blue skin to the mundanes. In case you and Rafe are around them without us I want you to be prepared”  
Max smiled gleefully  
Magnus had him repeat the words after him a couple times and then showed him the hand movement.  
He had Max practice each separately a couple of times before putting them together. 

Max seemed to get the hang of it pretty well. To make sure he had done it right they knocked on their neighbor Mrs. Hudson’s door.  
“Hi Mrs. Hudson we just wanted to borrow some sugar. Max and I are making cookies.”  
“Oh of course let me just get a cup.” She said 

After they got back to the loft Max squeeled, “She had no idea Aunt Cat! I made myself not blue to her!”  
Catarina smiled and hugged him, “Good job Max. I guess your dad isn’t such a bad teacher after all.”  
Magnus gave her one of his looks.


End file.
